


find me in my darkness ...

by ScribblesInTheMargins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, M/M, Plinami, Post-Canon, Red String of Fate, Tragic soulmates, broken strings, cut strings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins
Summary: The day Yuri Plisetsky's soulmate cut his red string of fate nearly destroyed him.  Instead, a ghost of himself, he lives in this muted world of greys.  If only someone could hear how he is screaming on the ice for someone to save him when he doesn't even know he wants to be saved.
Relationships: Minami Kenjirou/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 151
Kudos: 96
Collections: Yuri!!! On Ice Soulmates Week 2020





	1. Sight

**Author's Note:**

> So! Last minute decision to participate in YOI Soulmate week has happened. 
> 
> Seven Days. Seven Prompts.
> 
> As always, I can be found at the following places:
> 
> Twitter [ https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM ](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)  
> Tumblr [ https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/ ](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also let me link the YOI 18+ discord (note you must be 18 or over) [ YOI 18+ discord ](https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB) If you're looking for a still-active Yuri On Ice Discord :)

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* Yuri Plisetsky *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ 

Yuri used to have a soulmate.

Of all the things that had gone wrong in Yuri Plisetsky's life, the worst was the one thing he wouldn't talk about -- not to anyone. He skated onto the ice in France. He didn't even remember what city this was. It didn't matter. All he knew was that no one had shut up about how romantic this country was. Yuri had no use for romance.

The soft sound of his blades on the ice was a comfort. There was no one else here as his focus narrowed until it was just him. His bright-colored costumes of previous seasons were a thing of the past. Yuri only wore black. The bright animal prints and flame costumes of past years were a mere remnant in his memory, something that belonged to someone else, someone who had a vibrant red string on his finger.

He stood at center ice, eyes closed but one hand feeling the string still on his finger -- he'd never be able to take it off. It wasn't red anymore. Now, a short black string remained, a vestigial, painful reminder of what he could have had. He didn't know who had cut it. He'd never know, his only connection to that person was dead, a painful reminder of what he would never have.

His music started, and even if his world was nothing but a black and white shadow of what it had used to be, he still skated. It was only then, on the ice, where he could feel again. Lyrics of pain and loss pushed him through his jumps. He remembered color. He remembered hope. Those things were now dead to him -- but he remembered. Every bit of pain in his heart was left on the ice.

At one point, he had hated whoever had cut that string. He had never been good at hate. For him, it changed to guilt too quickly. Now, as he threw himself into his combo, a quad lutz into a triple toe in an effort to show that cutting that string had been a mistake, he was worthy.

When his short program ended, he was left breathless in the center of the rink. His chest burned from the effort, but he refused to show it. It didn't matter how the tears from his eyes had caused his eyeliner to streak. Yuri stood there, defiant and proud. The screams of his fans echoed through the venue as flowers and plush animals rained onto the ice. He was a legend. They didn't know how alone he was. They didn't know of the pitch-black string on his hand.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* Minami Kenjiro *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ 

Kenjuro was skating right after Yuri Plisetsky. Everyone knew that was the worst position to draw at any competition. The crowd was screaming, and the flower girls and boys were skating back and forth as fast as they could. Every official at the event skated onto that ice to try to clear the surface so there wouldn't be a delay. There was always a delay.

Kenjiro just smiled though, listening to the pep talk from his coaches. He was nodding along, but he wasn't really paying attention. The ice looked so beautiful. Yuri's fans threw such colorful items. There were flowers representing the man's long career of costumes -- whites, reds, purples, blues … everything. He knew what the colors looked like; he just saw them as faded now. His pale red string trailed off, the frayed end of a natural breaking of the connection. He didn't know who they had been, but he knew they were no longer living. It had left him with pale vision instead of the bright hues of his childhood.

They were still clearing the rink when Yuri's score was announced, and Kenjuro frowned. It wasn't that the score was high; it always was. This was Yuri Plisetsky; the man did not score under 100 for a short program in years. He was frowning because of how it didn't seem to matter to Yuri at all. Part of him wished Yuri still had Yakov as a coach, but time had meant the man had retired. Now Yuri was there with some man that Kenjuro couldn't name if he had to.

He was snapped back to reality as Yuuri told him to take the ice. Finally, the rink was cleared, and the fans had settled. He was taller than he had been, and calmer than back when he had first gotten a chance to meet Yuuri in person. He was still short, a few centimeters shorter than Yuuri, but with his hair cut into an undercut now, the bright red patch in that blond that everyone knew was dyed didn't seem quite as childish anymore. He skated out onto the ice, smiling brightly as he remembered what colors had looked like before he had woken up to everything muted.

His music hadn't changed much. He loved the bright and cheerful notes. He loved costumes of colors and sequins that reflected his smile as he tried to make everyone feel happy. He wished he still felt that happy.  
  
When he landed his triple axel, his smile grew. Today was a good day. His spins were perky, and his step sequence precisely in time to the fast pace pop song he had chosen. He was sunshine to Yuri's night, but he knew his score wouldn't catch the other man. It didn't matter right then. As his program ended and he waved to his fans, his smile was so honest.

With an armful of red and yellow flowers, he skated to the gate. He'd find out how he did soon, but it wouldn't change how faded those sunshine-bright flowers looked in his arms.


	2. Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kenjiro woke up, it wasn't to any particular sound. Everything was muted to him anyway -- but that wasn't always bad. He heard things as if a soft blanket was drawn around him, softer, but still there. He still heard every note of the birds starting to sing before the sun had even kissed the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Last minute decision to participate in YOI Soulmate week has happened. 
> 
> Seven Days. Seven Prompts.
> 
> As always, I can be found at the following places:
> 
> Twitter [ https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM ](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)  
> Tumblr [ https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/ ](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also let me link the YOI 18+ discord (note you must be 18 or over) [ YOI 18+ discord ](https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB) If you're looking for a still-active Yuri On Ice Discord :)

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* Minami Kenjiro *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ 

When Kenjiro woke up, it wasn't to any particular sound. Everything was muted to him anyway -- but that wasn't always bad. He heard things as if a soft blanket was drawn around him, softer, but still there. He still heard every note of the birds starting to sing before the sun had even kissed the horizon.

Jet lag was always so hard to deal with for the GP series. In a perfect world, he would have drawn Japan and China. His draws of Japan and France were not the worst options. It still meant he was likely to get a gold in Japan. It also meant a silver here would be his best possible result. Yuri Plisetsky had France and Russia for his two assignments. Everyone expected him to get double golds -- again.

Unable to stay in bed, Kenjiro decided it was close enough to dawn to take a morning run. They wouldn't be skating until this afternoon, and a run would be good for him. October in France wasn't too cold. He threw on jogging pants and a T-shirt with one of his Team Japan jackets over it.

This early in the morning, there weren't any reporters or fans outside the hotel -- even Yuri's fans evidently had to sleep at some time. With the sounds of the morning birds in the air, Kenjiro started his run. The hotel was along a little river that ran through town, so it wasn't hard to find a path. The sounds of his feet blended with the sounds of the birds. As he ran, the clouds started to block out the efforts of the sun as it tried to rise. He was about to head back before it rained when he saw someone ahead.

This early in the morning, no one else had been out. The solitary nature of the predawn run settled his mind. He slowed as he approached that figure standing on a short retaining wall. Even in the pale light, with the wind whipping through his blond hair, it was impossible not to recognize the man. Wearing only shorts and a T-shirt, Yuri stood with his arms out and eyes closed. For a moment, Kenjiro worried the man was going to jump, but the retaining wall was much too short and the bank to shallow.

He wasn't sure if he should say anything or leave Yuri alone, but then the rain started. It wasn't a hard rain, but it was enough that Kenjuro pulled his hood up. As the wind increased, the birds quieted. He saw Yuri take a deep breath and hold it, eyes closed as he tilted his head back, letting the rain beat down onto his face.

Kenjiro knew he should turn back before he got too wet, but he couldn't just leave Yuri there. He walked forward, the sounds of the river increasing with each step. "Yuri?"

At his name, Yuri startled. He hadn't heard the other man's approach. Yuri had thought that he was alone, just him and the muted river. When he turned around, that was when Kenjiro gasped. Everyone knew Yuri cried. People assumed it was just an emotional reaction from the emotional depth, athleticism, and pure beauty of his programs.

"I just came here to hear the river." He was looking everyplace except at the other man. Yuri's skin was so pale, an unhealthy white from the cold. Only the tips of his ears and his cheeks held a bright color -- even his lips had a bluish tint.

"You're cold. Come on; it's raining. I'll get us a ride back to the hotel." Kenjiro wasn't thinking, even as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to pull up a ride-share app, he took off his jacket, holding it out to let Yuri wear it instead. He was still hot from running. Yuri -- yuri was scaring him right now.

Yuri stood there for a moment as if trying to decide what to do. He took a step towards Kenjiro as he slid first one arm and then the other into the jacket. "I just wanted to hear the river."

"I know. It's okay." He couldn't keep the worry out of his voice as he looked at the man. This was not normal -- not at all. "Can you hear it now?"

"Barely." Yuri shook his head as he turned away from the river. The rain had soaked his thin T-shirt. Honestly, it looked like the clothes the man had slept in more than anything meant to go outside.

"We're going to get you back to the hotel. Do you have your phone?"

Yuri only shook his head as he let himself be led to the road. He stomped his foot down into a puddle, sighing as he watched the water splash around his foot.

"We'll get you back. It'll be okay." It was still so early. The light from the streetlamps reflected in the puddles muting all the colors even more. Thankfully, the car was on time, and soon they were both inside the warmth sitting in the backseat as he said the name of the hotel. It wouldn't be a long drive, but he didn't think walking back would have been smart at all -- not with how cold Yuri looked.

The ride was short, but by the time they reached the hotel, some of the color had come back to Yuri's skin. Kenjiro wasn't taking any chances though, he walked with Yuri until he was able to hand him over to his coach -- and yes, he held no guilt for waking that man up. Yuri clearly needed someone.

He wouldn't be able to get his mind off that man for the rest of the day, but it was still hours until they had to go to the venue to skate.

  
  


✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* Yuri Plisetsky *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ 

When Yuri woke up, the sky had not even started to lighten. He felt as if he were suffocating inside that room. The heady scent of flowers overwhelmed him as he looked around. Flowers in every shade he could still see covered the table and the dresser. Black, white, and grey in all it's in-between shades mocked him. He knew those flowers were bright. He remembered reds, blues, purples, pinks, and all the other colors of the rainbow. He remembered rainbows.

He couldn't stay here. He barely took the time to throw on shoes before he left the room. He needed to get out of here as quickly as possible. Maybe it was pure instinct that led him down a dark path through the trees, but then he saw it. He ran towards the retaining wall, climbing up onto it, and then he could finally hear the sounds of the river. It was about ten meters away, the water hitting the rocks of the bank. He wanted to go down there. Climbing over those rocks would be too dangerous, especially in the dark. Instead, he faced into the wind. He didn't really feel the cold. He felt the bite as it stung his cheeks, but with eyes closed, he stood there listening to the river.

He missed this. He missed that sound so much. He used to be able to hear the river and the seagulls from his apartment in Saint Petersburg. He couldn't do that anymore. Now the sounds were too muffled, too distant. Since his string had been cut, he had lost that beauty in his world.

He didn't know how long he stood there, letting the sound of the river surround him. It was so beautiful. He felt the tears on his face and how the wind cut them with the cold. Even as the rain started to fall, he stood on that retaining wall just listening to the river.

Yuri was jolted back to reality as he heard his name. He spun around, eyes wide, recognizing the other man instantly. He didn't know how Kenjuro had gotten here or why, but he found himself explaining himself. "I just came here to hear the river." 

Yuri couldn't keep eye contact. He didn't want to be seen like this. He didn't want pity. 

Kenjiro's voice was soft when he spoke, "You're cold. Come on; it's raining. I'll get us a ride back to the hotel."

Yuri watched as the man pulled out a phone and took off that Team Japan jacket. Without any resistance, Yuri let the other man put that coat on him. He was starting to realize how cold he was. The tears on his cheeks stood as a constant reminder of how vulnerable he was out here in his pajamas. "I just wanted to hear the river."

"I know. It's okay." Kenjiro didn't keep the worry out of his voice as he looked at Yuri. "Can you hear it now?"

"Barely." Yuri shook his head as he turned away from the river. The rain had soaked his thin T-shirt. He felt how his limbs felt more numb than cold.

"We're going to get you back to the hotel. Do you have your phone?"

Yuri only shook his head as he let himself be led to the road. He hated this. He hated everything about being found like this and then taken back to the hotel like some sort of stray kitten. He stomped his foot down into a puddle, sighing as he watched the water splash around his foot.

"We'll get you back. It'll be okay." Kenjiro kept reassuring him as the car pulled up, and they were able to climb inside. Yuri felt himself relaxing. The interior was so warm, and the soft cloth seats felt nice on his cold skin. The drive wasn't long, and he wished it was longer. He knew what would happen once he was back to the hotel.

Kenjiro was too worried. Even if Yuri tried to get the man to let him go back to his own room, he didn't have the key. He'd left everything on the nightstand. Without even identification, there was no reason to fight being led to his coach's door.

He was left there, his coach dragging him into the room to wrap him in a blanket before the lecture about being careful started. Yuri wasn't paying attention. He was just standing there, looking out the window as he held the warm blanket tight. Through the rain, it was so hard to see the river. He knew he wouldn't be able to hear it -- even if his coach quieted down.

It was going to be a long day before he could skate. All of his days felt so long.


	3. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenjiro couldn't seem to focus. His mind kept returning to how Yuri had looked -- and he was worried. The way Yuri had been letting the rain hit him and the tears, it just wouldn't leave Kenjiro's thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Last minute decision to participate in YOI Soulmate week has happened. 
> 
> Seven Days. Seven Prompts.
> 
> As always, I can be found at the following places:
> 
> Twitter [ https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM ](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)  
> Tumblr [ https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/ ](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also let me link the YOI 18+ discord (note you must be 18 or over) [ YOI 18+ discord ](https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB) If you're looking for a still-active Yuri On Ice Discord :)

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* Minami Kenjiro *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ 

Kenjiro couldn't seem to focus. His mind kept returning to how Yuri had looked -- and he was worried. The way Yuri had been letting the rain hit him and the tears, it just wouldn't leave Kenjiro's thoughts.

He almost tried to track down the other man, but in the end, he didn't. It wasn't until he was back in the venue that their path's crossed again. There weren't any actual press conferences before the free skate, but that didn't mean reporters hadn't stopped Yuri to try and get a few questions answered. Kenjiro missed most of whatever was said, but he did catch the last question.

"And what do you think of Minami?"

Yuri was distracted, answering the question without thinking, "He's very kind."

"But what about his chances?" The reporter's question went unanswered as Yuri was led off.

They tried to ask Kenjiro questions, but with Yuuri on one side and Victor on the other, he walked past them without there being any time for him to say the wrong thing. He was in second place, and he really needed that silver if he was going to assure a spot at the final.

He knew Yuuri and Victor were worried. They kept trying to distract him as they waited for his chance to skate. He'd be second to last -- this time he wouldn't have to wait for the ice to be cleared of the tribute offered by Yuri's fans. That would be the end of the competition.

He had told them a little of what had happened earlier, but he hadn't been able to convey that look in Yuri's eyes. Kenjiro had never seen anyone who looked that lost. Those pale green eyes wouldn't leave his thoughts.

By the time it was Kenjiro's turn to take the ice, he was smiling again. There wasn't much he could do, but maybe he could make Yuri smile. He skated out onto the ice, his costume a suit, but with bright red lining and shirt to match his hair. Every last bit of it sparkled in the light, glitter on every thread.

His music started with a loud bang, and it only built from there. With Yuuri and Victor both coaching him, his skating had come so far in the past years. Every time his skates hit the ice in his step sequence mirrored staccato piano notes as the cheerful melody led him into spins and jumps. He'd gained quads since that long-ago competition. He didn't know the quad Salchow he did was the same one that Yuri had taught to Yuuri, but he landed it beautifully. It seemed to end almost before it had even begun, but every piece of his program had been as perfect as he could make it. He stood in the center of the ice, surrounded by pastel colors as he smiled, trying to bring back the brightness his world had lost.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* Yuri Plisetsky *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Yuri was actively ignoring his coach. Faced away from the man and with his leg against a wall, he stretched his muscles in the warm-up. He couldn't stop thinking about the questions from the press. Why had they asked him about Kenjiro? Why had he said what he had? He knew that the reporter wanted him to say something like, 'Oh yes, Kenjiro is a strong competitor, and I wish him the best today.' That was what he had been taught to say. Kind? Why had he said that -- even if it was true.

Yuri sighed, pausing his stretching to grab a drink of water. As much as he hated his answer, it was true. Kenjiro was kind, and the man always had been. A bright ball of energy in competition, a never-ending smile after -- he missed seeing that. He still remembered the man's hair and costumes. Now when he looked, it was all just shades of gray.

He walked up the ramp as the first loud note of Kenjiro's program started. His coach was still talking, but Yuri never listened to the man. The Russian Federation had made a suggestion when Yakov had retired, and Yuri hadn't bothered to do anything but accept that suggestion. He placed his hands on the wooden boards, watching Kenjiro skate. There was so much energy in this program.

Yuri remembered watching Kenjiro. He remembered the colors and how energetic the music had been -- now even with the music muted and the colors gone, he still smiled. He wished he enjoyed skating that much. It was apparent, in every move that Kenjiro executed, the pure joy of skating came through. He found himself smiling, a soft melancholy twist of his lips as he watched. He remembered feeling like that. As Kenjiro left the ice, Yuri closed his eyes for a moment. He remembered back when he was little, skating on a flooded patch of grass at the park near his grandfather's apartment. He had loved skating -- no, he had loved how it made his grandfather smile.

As Kenjiro waited in the kiss and cry for his score, Yuri skated onto the ice. He closed his eyes, feeling the cold and listening to that perfect sound of blades on the frozen surface. There were cheers as Kenjiro's score was announced. It was a season's best for the other man, moving him into first place.

Yuri paused at center ice, his mind wandering for a moment. If he just didn't skate, Kenjiro would win the gold. He didn't have to do this. He moved into his starting position anyway.

The memories of how he used to skate in a world of bright colors and vibrant music circled around him. It was lost to him, lost forever. As the first pained note of his program rang through the arena, he started to move. Where Kenjiro's program had been a rallying call for happiness and joy; this was heartbreak and abandonment brought before an audience to tear at emotions.

The broken look on Yuri's face matched the music and choreography. Every move elongated as if reaching for what couldn't ever be touched as his body flew across the ice, thrust into jumps of reckless speed and scale.

As the last pained note of the song was drawn from a violin, Yuri's program ended. With both hands clutched in front of him, and tears running down his face, he stared up at the lights. They were so much dimmer now. Yuri didn't care how his makeup was streaking down his cheeks as he cried. Everyone should know how he hurt -- but they cheered.

Even as flowers and plush animals rained down on the ice, he skated to the side. He just wanted to get into the kiss and cry. He just wanted his score and for all of this to be over. He held onto whatever the one flower girl had given him, the only saving grace that he had remembered to thank her. With skate guards in place, he sat on the bench ignoring whatever his coach was saying. Yuri already knew the outcome. He had won.

As his score was announced, he stood to wave to the crowd. Every action was robotic as he did exactly as he had been trained to do. He had to wait for the ice to be cleared before they could bring out the podium, but soon he'd get to go back to his hotel room and sleep. In his dreams, he still saw color.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* Minami Kenjiro *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ 

Kenjiro's heart was breaking. He had seen the smile on Yuri's lips, but then as he was getting his scores, he saw that smile leave the man's face. As Yuri skated around the rink before finally stopping on center ice, the heartbreak replaced any hint of happiness. Kenjiro hadn't seen this program yet, and as he stood at the boards, the wood rough under his fingers, he watched the most painful performance he had ever seen in his life.   
  
Tragically beautiful was the phase that even began to describe what he was witnessing. He knew the first place spot was gone. He had never thought he would outscore Yuri; his heart was breaking for the man. For all the artistry and technical skill, Kenjiro couldn't help the tears welling in his own eyes. No one should hurt like that. No one deserved that type of pain. He stood witness to Yuri's pain, his own hand lightly brushing his own frayed cord. Life would be so different if he had a soulmate, but life and death weren't always fair. His own pain was forgotten as he watched Yuri lay his broken soul bare on the ice.

There wasn't anything he could do. Finally, it was time for the podium ceremony, and he was skating out onto the ice. Stepping onto the carpet in front of the podium, Kenjiro took a few steps to reach the second-place spot on the podium. He didn't think as he saw Yuri reach the carpet. He held out his left hand to give the man a hand up to the highest platform. When Yuri's hand gripped his, there was an instant where the room exploded.

As their hands touched, left hand in left hand, colors brightened as the cheers of fans echoed. He froze, gripping Yuri as he saw his own pale string touch the black string on Yuri's hand. For a moment, all he could do was stare into those beautiful, vibrant green eyes.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* Yuri Plisetsky *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The day was almost over. Yuri took one last celebratory lap as he tried to fake some semblance of a smile for his fans. He just had to get through this medal ceremony, and then he could go back to bed. He stepped onto the carpet. Grey carpet, grey ice, grey podium, everything was covered in greys as he reached out to take the hand up from Kenjiro. He should thank the man for earlier. He gripped the hand, and then everything slammed into him.

The world erupted into color -- purple carpet, blue podium, red costume, warm brown eyes with bright yellow and red hair. He didn't know why or how this could happen. He hadn't been prepared. Yuri collapsed, falling to his knees in front of an audience of thousands. Blackness swallowed color as he fell unconscious.


	4. Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entire world seemed to stop. He didn't want to let go of Yuri's hand, following the man down to the ground to kneel next to him. Kenjiro didn't let go even as the medical staff rushed over. Maybe they would have been quicker if they had expected anything, but it was the medal ceremony. They had thought the danger was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these chapters are a little more than I can finish in the timeframe since I did this so last minute. Instead of letting the story suffer, I'm just going to let this fall a little bit behind schedule for the event. So instead of being finishes this Sunday, I'll probably be finished next Sunday with all 7 chapters.
> 
> I'm sorry, but the story just grew these little details that have fleshed it out to be bigger than the original intention.
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience.
> 
> My contact info :)
> 
> Twitter [ https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM ](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)  
> Tumblr [ https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/ ](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also let me link the YOI 18+ discord (note you must be 18 or over) [ YOI 18+ discord ](https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB) If you're looking for a still-active Yuri On Ice Discord :)

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* Minami Kenjiro *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The entire world seemed to stop. He didn't want to let go of Yuri's hand, following the man down to the ground to kneel next to him. Kenjiro didn't let go even as the medical staff rushed over. Maybe they would have been quicker if they had expected anything, but it was the medal ceremony. They had thought the danger was over.

Yuri's coach reached them first, and Kenjiro let Yuri's hand slip from his. As his world faded back to 'normal', the man frantically tried to wake up his skater, "What happened?"

He didn't say anything. To say he didn't know was a lie, but to tell anyone about what he had just learned screamed of a violation of privacy to such a degree, he just couldn't.

He stood there, stunned and not knowing what to do as the medical staff got Yuri onto a stretched and carried the unconscious man off with Yuri's coach right behind them. 

The rest of the medal ceremony was subdued and rushed. It couldn't end fast enough, not with how worried Kenjiro was. When he finally got off the ice, Victor was holding his skate guards, and Yuuri had his jacket. All he could say was, "We have to find Yuri!"

"What's wrong?" Yuuri zipped up the jacket before they walked to the prep area with Kenjiro carefully stepping in his skate guards.

"I … I can't tell you." That hurt. He hated holding anything back from Victor and Yuuri, but this wasn't entirely his secret to tell.

"I'm sure it's just dehydration or something. I don't like his coach." Never before had Victor ever said a bad word about another coach. So many unkind words had been said in the beginning of his career that no one was surprised when he always deflected any criticism. Except today, Yuri wasn't deflecting. Today he was brutally honest.

Yuuri's lips pursed together as he looked at Kenjiro, making up his mind. "Let's see if we can find him. Get your shoes on." Sitting on a bench, Kenjiro swapped his skates for his shoes, throwing them back in his bag, but he didn't take the time to change from his costume. He should -- he didn't.

They found Yuri sitting on the floor in a back room used by the medical staff. Even with his credentials saying only Kenjiro, when Victor smiled and deepened his accent to his English, the medical staff let the three of them pass.

Kenjiro felt rage washing over himself as he saw Yuri sitting on a cot looking so small while his coach lectured him. He'd never learned Russian. He knew a few words, just greetings and pleasantries that had been picked up from his years with Victor as one of his coaches. That minimal knowledge did nothing to help with the words flowing from Victor's mouth.

Victor never raised his voice. He walked towards Yuri's coach, the low stream of Russian never letting up, and the danger in every syllable was clear. The fake pleasant smile was clearly fake -- and a threat.

The other coach took a step back, eyes wide as he pointed at Yuri and said something. Whatever it was that was said clearly did not sit well with Yuri. In an instant, the fire had returned, and he was yelling at his coach. Kenjiro watched as Yuri stood up, near screaming at that man.

Whatever was said, Kenjiro didn't know, but he saw that coach take one of the lanyards off his neck and throw it at Victor before turning to storm out of the room.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Yuri seemed to collapse back to the cot. The tears that had stained his eyes while he had been skating were back, wet streaks running down both cheeks. Even waterproof makeup couldn't withstand this.

Kenjiro didn't think, he walked towards him, reaching a hand out only to have it slapped away, Yuri yelled at him in Russian, but the tears still tore at Kenjiro's heart.

Victor stepped in, his hands going to Yuri's shoulders as he held onto the younger man. "I'll stay here with him then get him back to the hotel. You two go on ahead." Victor kept Yuri closed, the younger man gripping onto Victor's jacket, but his eyes never left Kenjiro. It wasn't anger in those eyes. He'd never had anyone look at him with that much fear before. He left with Yuuri, unable to explain to anyone why he should be allowed to stay.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* Yuri Plisetsky *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

  
When Yuri woke up, he was lying on a cot in the medical area under the arena. For a moment, he wasn't sure how he got there. Then, as he opened his eyes and looked around, he felt his heart clench. Everything was shades of gray. He knew he hadn't imagined it. For a moment, he had had colors in his life again. The bright explosion of reds and yellows and Kenjiro's eyes. Kenjiro. This had all happened when he had touched that man's hand. He didn't know why or how, but it had happened.

He hadn't seen colors since the day his soulmate had cut that string, but today he had. He was still ignoring whatever people were saying. The voices in the room were a mixture of French, Russian, and English.

Yuri sat up, taking the bottle of water that a medic was offering him. Pulling the blood pressure cup from Yuri's arm, the medic smiled, her words soft and in English. "You seem to be fine now. You fainted."

Yuri didn't say anything. That wasn't just fainting. He had fainted plenty in his life. Today had been different. 

She continued to smile. "I told your coach that you should see your normal doctor when you get back. Anemia and dehydration are two of the most likely causes."

He didn't tell her how wrong she was; he just nodded as he drank the water. His skates had been taken off at some point, and now he was in his costume and stocking feet. As the medic left, he had to listen to his coach. He wasn't paying attention to whatever the man said, but then he heard Victor's voice from the hallway.

What Yuri didn't expect was for Victor to not only barge into the room, but to be followed by Yuuri and Kenjiro. Victor advanced on his coach, words low and full of danger, "What are you doing yelling at him. He just passed out on the ice, and here you are telling him that he isn't taking his skating seriously enough? He won a gold medal. What more do you want from him? Look at him!" Victor gestured to where Yuri was sitting on the cot. "You didn't even make sure he had a blanket or his jacket. He's probably freezing in just his costume. You didn't even dry off his blades!"

"He doesn't listen, none of this would have happened if he just took things seriously!" The coach wasn't back down yet. His rage at Victor questioning him was apparent.

"I don't take this seriously?" Yuri stood, ignoring Yuuri and Kenjiro for a second. "What is wrong with you! What isn't good enough, because it sure as hell is not my skating. Get out! You are fired! I don't need you! Get the hell out of here, now!"

Taking a lanyard off his neck to throw it at Victor, the coach turned and stormed out of the room, muttering threats about calling the Russian Federation under his breath.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Yuri felt his knees start to give out. He almost collapsed back onto the cot, wanting just to lie down and not deal with anything -- but he didn't have that luxury. Yuri saw Kenjiro walking towards him, a hand outreached. No matter how tempting that was, to try and see colors again, he felt his heart harden as he slapped that hand away. He didn't even think to switch to English, still yelling in Russian, "Get away from me!"

The next thing Yuri knew, Victor had stepped between him and Kenjiro, his hands going to his shoulders as he held on. Twisting back to look at Kenjiro and Yuuri, Victor switched to English, "I'll stay here with him then get him back to the hotel. You two go on ahead." 

Yuri gripped onto Victor's jacket, needing something to ground himself with as Yuuri and Kenjiro left.

Victor sat on the cot, not asking anything as he pulled Yuri to him. Softly, he shushed him, "I don't know what's wrong, but anything I can do, anything, and I'll do it."

Yuri hadn't cried like this since the night it had happened. He had thought he'd have a life filled with color and vibrancy, but that brief glimpse brought every last bit of pain back as he just clutched his hands in Victor's jacket and cried.

Victor held him, not trying to get any answers, just holding the man as he cried against him. He slipped his coat off, wrapping it around Yuri to keep the other man warm. He brushed away tears with the imported wool of his suit coat. He didn't seem to care at all if the makeup stains would come off at the dry cleaner; every bit of his attention was focused on Yuri.

"I'll call the Russian Fed; I still have people I know there. I'll get him removed as your coach, whatever you want."

Yuri just nodded. His emotions were still all over the place. "I … I want to lie down. Not here, back … my room, I guess." He didn't want to be in his room. He didn't have any place else to go.

"I'll get you back to the hotel. Have you eaten anything today?" He kept his voice soft and not judgemental.

Yuri shook his head, "No … I … wasn't hungry."

"Anything you want to eat. We've fired your coach, so that means you don't have a meal plan." The rage in Victor's voice was almost hidden. He knew Victor hated when people skipped meals -- especially before competitions. He was so like Yakov in that way.

Yuri sighed as Victor pulled away. It was only for a moment while Victor grabbed the shoes from Yuri's skate bag to slip them onto his feet. Then he dried off Yuri's blades before putting them in the bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "Come on. Let's get out of here." Victor reached down, helping Yuri to his feet. He kept an arm around him as he led Yuri out of the venue through the back entrance where the shuttle buses would be. It wouldn't take long to get Yuri back to the hotel and into his room. He ordered food from the menu and offered an extra tip to get it there faster, then sent Yuri into the bathroom to get a shower and change into something warm.

By the time Yuri was finished, the Russian Federation had been called, and the coach had been removed. Yuuri had been told that he was going to be with Yuri for a little while, and Yakov had even been told everything Victor knew,

The room service had arrived just before Yuri finished his shower, so the tray was sitting on the small table in the room -- and Yuri didn't even mention how the table had been cleared off. He sat down at the table, pulling the cover off the tray. Victor still knew what Yuri liked to eat. He knew he should say something, but after the shower and now with hot food in front of him, he just started eating. He didn't care that he looked like he was starving.

"I took care of your former coach."

"Thank you." Yuri sighed. He'd devoured half the food -- but now he was starting to feel sick.

"Tell me one good reason that I am not buying another ticket back to Japan and bringing you with us?"

Yuri opened his mouth, but no words came. To go someplace he was wanted sounded like a dream, but when he had touched hands with Kenjuro …

Yuri tried to shout down the voice inside his head that kept saying that Kenjiro was the one that hurt him. He couldn't think of another reason why there would have been color when they touched.

"I need to ask something first. I need real answers. I need you to not ask questions about why, just give me answers."

"Yura." There was no 'Yurio', not in a matter as serious as this. Teasing a fifteen-year-old who was being obstinate was one thing. With Yuri so broken, there was no call for such names, instead Victor used the one that would perhaps show Yuri that he was wanted as a person, not just as a skater.

Yuri sighed. He shoved the food around on his plate with his fork, trying to think of how to ask this. There was no easy way, so he just asked, "I need to know exactly what you know about whatever happened to Kenjiro's soulmate."

The shock was evident as Victor stopped and looked at him. He paused, looking at Yuri carefully, but he nodded. "It's not really my story to tell. Three years ago, Kenjiro told us that there was something wrong with his vision. The colors were fading and then returning to normal. We took him to two different doctors, but there wasn't anything wrong with his eyes -- so then we brought him to a Psychiatrist."

"A Psychiatrist?"

"One that deals with losing your soulmate. Kenjiro chose not to try and find out who it was before they passed."

Yuri felt himself deflate at those words. It wasn't Kenjiro that had done this to him -- maybe deep in his heart he had known that. He couldn't explain what emotions were running through his body; they were all too powerful, too raw, too easy to get lost in. He felt how his breathing sped up, how his body felt clammy, and the world started to go dark. He gripped onto the table, not wanting to pass out. Nothing he did stopped that room from spinning.

Victor's arms were around him, picking him up and carrying him over to the bed. He felt the coolness of the blankets as he was laid down so carefully. There was no effort by Victor to hide the worry, "Either you're coming back with us to Japan and seeing a doctor there or I am rerouting my flight to take you to a doctor in St. Petersburg. You have no other options."

"I'm okay …" The words were so soft. Yuri knew Victor wouldn't believe them. 

"Doctor in Russia or doctor in Japan. Those are your only options." His hand was on Yuri's forehead as he muttered what things he wanted to do to hurt Yuri's old coach.

"Can … can you give me Kenjiro's phone number?" He didn't want to ask, but he had to.

"Of course." Victor paused, his eyes going wide as he looked at Yuri. The words seemed not to want to leave his throat, but he had to ask, "Are you colors fading?" The pure dread that Yuri was experiencing the loss of a soulmate was written on Victor's face.

"I just need to talk to him."

Victor nodded, leaning over to kiss the top of Yuri's head. It didn't matter that Yuri was an adult. Victor was so worried.


	5. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun had set before Yuri was alone. Without Victor in the room, everything seemed so much more empty. He sat on the bed, his eyes wandering over the flowers. It took time, but he was able to enter the contact information for Kenjiro. He didn't save it yet, but he sent a text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters after this :)
> 
> My contact info :)
> 
> Twitter [ https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM ](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)  
> Tumblr [ https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/ ](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also let me link the YOI 18+ discord (note you must be 18 or over) [ YOI 18+ discord ](https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB) If you're looking for a still-active Yuri On Ice Discord :)

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* Yuri Plisetsky *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The sun had set before Yuri was alone. Without Victor in the room, everything seemed so much more empty. He sat on the bed, his eyes wandering over the flowers. It took time, but he was able to enter the contact information for Kenjiro. He didn't save it yet, but he sent a text.

> << I was hoping to talk to you.

As soon as the message was sent, Yuri started typing faster as he realized his mistake.

> << This is Yuri
> 
> << Yuri Plisetsky

His head hit the back of the bed as he flopped down. He knew how stupid that had been. He should have taken a minute and made one message that made sense. Instead, three messages like some sort of idiot had been sent. He almost didn't want to look at his phone when he heard it chirp.

> >> Do you want to talk in person?

Yuri sat back up, rubbing the back of his head as he did. Of course he wanted to talk in person. He didn't type that though. His entire day had been a non-stop trainwreck.

> << please?
> 
> << I'd like that   
>  << We can just text

  
  
No, none of those were right. They were all deleted before he hit send.

> << It would probably be for the best.

  
  
Yes, that didn't have any implications that he held hope for anything. Hope … he wished he didn't still hope.

> >> We're eating right now, but how about in like thirty minutes?

Yuri let out a deep breath. That gave him time to get more presentable. He'd cried his eyes out more times today than in the past four months. Even exhausted, he wanted to look decent. Not that he thought Kenjiro would care.

> << That sounds good.

Yuri knew he should get up and fix his hair or something, but instead, he laid back on the bed with eyes closed as he just let himself think. Kenjiro hadn't been the one that had hurt him. He didn't know why he had seen a flash of color when their hands had touched like that, but maybe it meant something good. Maybe … no, he couldn't function on maybes. If his heart got broken again, he didn't know how he'd go on.

He finally got up from the bed, walking over to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. Reality lacked the luster of his on-ice presence. On the ice, makeup covered his flaws -- some of his flaws. In the harsh bathroom light, the uneven color of his skin and the ever-present zits were clear. Bright red spots on his too-pale skin stood out, the ugly fluorescent amplifying everything.

Before he could do anything, his phone rang. There were some numbers that he could never ignore and this was one. He answered, trying to act like everything was fine. He knew Victor had told Yakov what had happened. Well, at least as much as Victor had known.

"Hey." He didn't put in any more effort to a 'hello'. He'd known Yakov for too long for that -- but not enough to not hide things.

"How are you feeling? Vitya told me what happened." The gruff voice didn't hide the worry at all.

"I've eaten. The medic wants me to see a doctor." Yuri sighed as he walked back to his bed, sitting down before propping up some pillows so he could lie back.

"You haven't been eating enough. Lilia comments about how you look on the ice now."

  
Yuri was tempted to tell him what was wrong, but all that would do was make the man worried. Instead of explaining how he felt or why things were how they were, he changed the subject, "Victor wants me to train with him in Japan."

"I know you enjoy living in St Petersburg, but Victor is a responsible person."

"What you mean to say is you know if I go there, they'll make sure I eat." Yuri tried to let a little happiness slip into his voice. Yakov was one of the sources of happiness in his life. He had loved his time working with the man -- even if it hadn't been clear because as a teenager he had complained about everything.

"I am saying you will be well cared for."

"But nothing about Victor's coaching."

"As if you are getting any decent coach from that current --"

"Former. I fired him. Victor talked to …" Yuri trailed off as he heard a knock on the door. He slipped from the bed to walk over, opening the door to see Kenjiro. "Hey, umm someone's here. Can I call you tomorrow? Promise I'm okay."

"Of course. Take care of yourself, Yurochka."

As Yuri was gesturing into the room, he responded, with his goodbyes, hanging up the phone and slipping into a pocket. He still had his dishes from room service on the table, and clothes were lying on the floor. He had intended to clean up the room (and himself) but time had run away from him. He switched back to English as he tried to make eye contact but couldn't. "Uh, thank you for coming."

"Of course. How are you feeling?" The smile on Kenjiro's face was full of worry as he hesitated. He looked awkward, it was impossible to not realize how strange this was for the man.

"I … umm, sorry for how everything looks." Yuri didn't gesture at the room, the gesture was at himself. He was still in the comfy clothes he had pulled on after his shower. His eyes were red from tears that had been cried on Victor's shoulder.

"No no, it's fine." This time the smile showed more effort, more force at trying to be there.

"Thank you for coming." He rolled his eyes as he realized he had already said that. Yuri's eyes moved away, looking at all the grey flowers and the grey plush animals. Most of them had already been set aside to be donated. There were a few still here though, the ones that Victor hadn't gathered up to clear some room. He resisted the temptation to pick one up so he'd have something in his hands.

"Of course I came. I was worried about you." The honesty in the statement was clear. "Your flowers are beautiful."

"If you say so." Yuri stiffened, he hadn't meant to say that. "I should have said to do this over text. I'm shit at talking in person."

"No, it's okay. I'm glad you invited me here. I mean, I've …" Kenjiro trailed off, the smile on his lips turning to a frown. "What happened to you? No, I shouldn't ask that."

"What didn't happen. That's what I wanted to know. At the podium, what happened?" He turned to look at Kenjiro, and all the worry he saw in that man's eyes killed him.

"I reached out to help you up." There was a pause, but then Kenjiro continued. "I didn't know your soulmate had died. I saw my thread as I was reaching for you, then when our hands touched, I saw yours too. For a moment everything was how it used to be before they died. I … I didn't expect you to pass out like that."

Yuri didn't say anything as he walked over to the window. His fingers against the chilly glass, he closed his eyes. He had to think about how to reply to that. He wanted to be honest, but no one knew the truth. "What does it mean?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't think anyone ever got a second chance, but …" Kenjiro paused. Yuri couldn't see the scared yet hopeful look.

Still looking at nothing but his reflection in the window, Yuri closed his eyes. "Why were you out jogging this morning?"

"I don't know. I woke up and I just couldn't sleep so I thought some exercise would help, but then I saw you."

"I don't want your pity." Yuri felt his fingers tightening, his hand moving into a fist.

"I don't pity you. You're amazing. You are so talented, and your artistry is stunning. You're so gorgeous you don't even seem human" The sudden pause was hard to miss, as if he didn't mean to say that last part.

Yuri lifted up his fist, wanting to punch something. He didn't. Instead, his shoulders slumped and his hand dropped as he whispered, "My soulmate didn't die." He'd never said those words out loud before.

"But your thread?" Kenjiro was walking towards him.

"They cut it." Three words blurted out marked how his life had changed.   
  


✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* Minami Kenjiro *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Kenjiro had been worried since he had left Yuri, all through dinner, even with Victor's reassurances, he couldn't get his mind off the other man. That brief flash of intense color and then how Yuri had collapsed. That shell of a man he had seen afterward and the fear in those beautiful pale eyes -- he couldn't think of anything else.

He'd been reassured by Victor, and now as the three of them sat at a table eating, Victor continued. "I told him that he was either coming back to Japan with us or I was going to fly to Saint Petersburg with him. I think he's going to pick Japan. I talked to Yakov, and he said he'd try to steer him in that direction as well. If not, Yakov said he'd come out of retirement and make Yura move in with him."

Yuuri set down his fork, "Can he make him?"

"It's very hard to say no to Yakov." Victor kept glancing at his phone.

As Yuuri mentioned how Victor had disobeyed Yakov all the time, Kenjiro tuned out their conversation as his phone beeped. There was a message from an unknown number.

> >> I was hoping to talk to you.

Before Kenjiro could verify with anyone that the number was Yuri's another two messages were received in quick succession.   


>   
>  >> This is Yuri   
>  >> Yuri Plisetsky

Kenjiro paused, trying to decide how to reply, but he knew he had to see that man face to face.

> << Do you want to talk in person?   
>    
> 

He kept looking at his phone, trying not to look too worried, but Yuuri noticed anyway. "Are you texting Yuri?"

"Yeah. He wants to talk." As he said it, his phone beeped again.

> >> It would probably be for the best.

  
  
"I'm going to go talk to him after dinner."

> << We're eating right now, but how about in like thirty minutes?   
>    
> 

Kenjiro held his phone, waiting for a reply.

> >> That sounds good.

"He's okay with me going to his room after this." He looked over at Victor, wanting to tell him what was going on, but no matter what, he couldn't. What little he knew wasn't his to say.

"Just be patient with him." Yuuri was smiling, softly looking at his student. "He's a good person, he's just … well, I guess he isn't as loud now."

"Yeah. I'm going to go up there. I'm full anyway, and if anything happens I'll make sure to tell you, but otherwise, I'll see you tomorrow for the exhibition practice?"

Victor nodded, "Of course, go on. If anything happens just call me. I still know how to talk to him."

Kenjiro stood up, "Thanks. I'll do my best." He flashed them a smile before running off, unable to resist the pull of being close to Yuri. Once he reached the door to Yuri's hotel room, some of his excitement had turned to nervousness. He could hear talking inside, but wasn't able to make out the words. Yuri knew he was coming though, so he knocked on the door.

As the talking got closer, Kenjiro waited as every doubt raced through his mind. He stood there as Yuri opened the door.

Yuri was on the phone, speaking Russian. Still talking on the phone, he gestured Kenjiro into the room. In many ways it was exactly what Kenjiro expected to see, but in some ways it was just so much more ordinary than he had thought it would be. There were dirty clothes on the floor by the suitcase, and Yuri's skate bag was just in a corner. The room was filled with flowers, but they had also been shoved aside to make room at the small table for what was now some empty dishes.

Yuri finally hung up the phone, sliding it into his pocket as he looked over to Kenjiro, switching to English, "Uh, thank you for coming."

"Of course. How are you feeling?" He smiled at the other man, so happy to see him doing well, but still he worried. He'd never seen Yuri like this. The man's hair was still damp, not styled at all and the clothes he was in seemed more like they were for sleeping than even working out. Kenjiro was positive that very few people ever saw Yuri like this.

"I … umm, sorry for how everything looks." Yuri was gesturing at himself, apologizing for things he shouldn't apologize for instead of answering the question.

Kenjiro didn't miss the red eyes or how pale and tired Yuri looked. "No no, it's fine." He smiled again, trying to show Yuri that he didn't mind at all.

"Thank you for coming." Yuri rolled his eyes and then looked away.   
  
As Yuri looked over at the flowers and the plush animals, Kenjiro tried to act like this was normal. He wanted Yuri to feel ok. He wanted to reassure him and show that there weren't any judgments being made. "Of course I came. I was worried about you." He tried to hide the worry from his smile as he looked at what Yuri was glancing at, "Your flowers are beautiful."

"If you say so." Yuri stiffened as he said that, quickly adding, "I should have said to do this over text. I'm shit at talking in person."

"No, I'm glad you invited me here. I mean, I've…." This was so painful to watch. Kenjiro was used to seeing Yuri on the ice. Even if it was painful, the man seemed so comfortable there, so in control. No, it looked like Yuri had no idea what to do with any of his limbs. He knew he shouldn't ask so soon, but he did anyway, "What happened to you?" Then as doubt set in, he rapidly added, "No I shouldn't ask that."

Yuri responded anyways. The bitterness in his voice so clear, "What didn't happen. That's what I wanted to know. At the podium, what happened?" When Yuri turned to look, there was something in that man's eyes, a desperation.

Kenjiro nodded, he had to be as honest as possible. "I reached out to help you up." He paused, but he knew he had to keep going, "I didn't know your soulmate had died. I saw my thread as I was reaching for you, then when our hands touched, I saw yours too. For a moment everything was how it used to be before they died. I … I didn't expect to see you pass out like that."

He waited, watching Yuri carefully as the man walked over to the window to put his hand against the glass. With eyes closed and his voice so soft it was almost hard to hear, Yuri asked, "What does it mean?"

Kenjiro took a step forward, swallowing before he answered, "I'm not sure. I didn't think anyone ever got a second chance, but …" It was so risky, so full of danger to admit that he hoped maybe this was a second chance. It was with Yuri though, and not in a million years had he ever thought someone like Yuri would even take a second look at him.

Yuri's voice was cold as he asked another question, "Why were you out jogging this morning?"

What could he say? He couldn't say something just woke him up and he felt a need to be outside. He couldn't admit that he had been drawn to the water and he had followed that urge without question. He couldn't dare tell Yuri how he had found him and his entire body had felt compelled closer. "I don't know. I woke up and I just couldn't sleep so I thought some exercise would help, but then I saw you." He didn't say, 'But then I saw you and everything changed.'   
  
Yuri's response was instant, "I don't want your pity."

Kenjiro almost took a step back. Pity? It wasn't pity. He was drawn to Yuri, unable to look away. "I don't pity you. You're amazing. You are so talented, and your artistry is stunning. You're so gorgeous you don't even seem human." Kenjiro froze. He hadn't meant to say that. He didn't want to face the rejection if Yuri didn't feel the same, and how could he feel the same? Yuri was  _ the _ Yuri Plisetsky, the greatest skater since Victor Nikiforov.

He watched as Yurii's fist tightened, not in violence but in pain as the man looked around like he wanted something to punch. Instead, those shoulders slumped and he whispered, "My soulmate didn't die."

Kenjiro didn't stop to think, he was walking forward, "But your thread?" He had seen it. It had been a sad half meter of disconnected fate.

"They cut it." Yuri didn't say who, and Kenjiro didn't need to hear any more. He had moved forward, pressing against Yuri's back as he held onto the man. He felt Yuri shake, everything so clear the man was trying not to cry, but then Yuri's hand reached up to his. Once again, left hand in left hand, the world changed. 

Closing his eyes, Kenjiro didn't pay attention to how the colors in the room brightened. All that mattered was holding onto that man in front of him. Maybe there was a chance. Maybe he had reason to hope. All he could do was whisper, "I never want to hurt you."


	6. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenjiro didn't want to move. It didn't matter that Yuri smelt like harsh hotel soap. He still pressed himself against the man's back as he felt how tight his hand was held. He didn't need to see the bright colors. The gentle movement as Yuri breathed was enough. He felt as his hand was taken in both of Yuri's and held tight. The tears falling onto his fingers only made him hold onto the man tighter. He was scared to say anything, fearful a word would break whatever spell made Yuri hold his hand like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My contact info :)
> 
> Twitter [ https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM ](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)  
> Tumblr [ https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/ ](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also let me link the YOI 18+ discord (note you must be 18 or over) [ YOI 18+ discord ](https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB) If you're looking for a still-active Yuri On Ice Discord :)

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* Minami Kenjiro *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Kenjiro didn't want to move. It didn't matter that Yuri smelt like harsh hotel soap. He still pressed himself against the man's back as he felt how tight his hand was held. He didn't need to see the bright colors. The gentle movement as Yuri breathed was enough. He felt as his hand was taken in both of Yuri's and held tight. The tears falling onto his fingers only made him hold onto the man tighter. He was scared to say anything, fearful a word would break whatever spell made Yuri hold his hand like that.

Yuri was the one who spoke first. "I need to tell Victor my decision tomorrow morning."

"Your decision?" His eyes were still closed as he leaned into the warmth of Yuri's back.

"If I am going to Japan." His grip on Kenjiro's hand tightened for a moment. "He's going to be here at eight."

"What do you want?" He hoped Yuri was going to go to Japan, but maybe that was asking for too much from life. He still didn't want to open his eyes, as if that would break this moment and expose it just as an illusion.

"I want to go see everything tonight."

"Go?" He hated how uncertain he sounded. He didn't want Yuri to leave, but there wasn't a lot he could do to make the man stay.

"I'll throw on clothes? Let's go -- I don't know where just … let's go?" Yuri turned around, still holding Kenjiro's hand in his. The dead look was gone from Yuri's eyes, replaced with wild recklessness in that vibrant green.

There was no way that Kenjiro could say no, he couldn't say no to anything Yuri asked him. The words wouldn't form as he just found himself nodding. He didn't want to let go of Yuri's hand -- not because he needed to see the vibrant colors, but because he needed to see Yuri so alive.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* Yuri Plisetsky *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Yuri's heart was racing. He didn't know what to do exactly, but he needed to do something. He didn't know if he wanted to cry or laugh. Existence bordered on too much. Every sensation felt more than possible. He could see the colors all over his room, but he wasn't looking at the flowers in all their beauty. He couldn't tear his eyes from the warm brown of Minami's eyes. The man had always been full of so much joy and energy. Even at his darkest, Yuri hadn't been blinded from it.

Yuri wasn't even sure what he was saying, but standing there with clasped hands between them, Yuri never wanted to let go. "I'll throw on clothes? Let's go -- I don't know where just … let's go?" He had no idea what to do, but he didn't want to be here. There was an entire world that he hadn't seen in too long, and he wanted to see it all with Kenjiro. "We have ten hours."

It was only ten hours, but it was ten hours more than he ever thought he was going to have. He hated to let go for even a moment, but he did. The second their hands separated his world faded to drab black and white. He tried to smile, no matter how painful that was before he grabbed a T-shirt and a pair of jeans to duck into the bathroom to throw them on.

Contrary to what Yakov thought, Yuri could get dressed fast. Hair thrown under a hat since even a ponytail would take too long, he wasn't even gone five minutes before being back out wearing jeans, a T-shirt and a Russian Team jacket and cap finished it off. He shoved his feet into sneakers as he moved back to Kenjiro.

Holding hands like this was going to get awkward, but he didn't care, grabbing the man's left hand. He hadn't waited for an answer, instead, he took that hand, a sharp inhale as his world erupted in colors again. "I'm glad you kept the hair color. When you got the sides shaved I wasn't sure."

"You couldn't see it?"

Yuri shook his head, "I -- I couldn't see any colors." Even with the room filled with a rainbow of flowers, he couldn't stop looking at Kenjiro.

"That had to be horrible."

For a moment, Yuri almost admitted what was worse. He shook his head, looking down, but then with a deep breath, he actually did admit it. "It wasn't as bad as being thrown away."

The words were barely out of his mouth when he felt lips on his. He wasn't thinking anymore. His right hand moved to the back of Kenjiro's head, pulling him in. With his hand against the short hair, the longer strands falling over his fingers, Yuri wasn't thinking. Kissing had never felt like this.

He pulled back, eyes wide and breath fast. "Come on." No matter how awkward it was to walk left hand in left hand, he led the other man from the room. There was an entire world out there and Yuri was determined to experience as much as possible in the next ten hours.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* Minami Kenjiro *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The world seemed to be moving so fast. He had been left in the room while Yuri ran off to the bathroom to throw on clothes. It felt like the room was spinning, even without the vibrant colors at the moment, everything was still so beautiful. He was going to spend the night with Yuri. He didn't know what they'd be doing, but he was willing to do anything. When he realized how many things that 'anything' actually encompassed, he felt his cheeks heat up. No, he had to calm down. Yuri just wanted to experience the brighter colors. It made the man happy though, and Kenjiro loved seeing him happy.   
  


When Yuri walked back out of the bathroom, he looked so alive. Even with clothes just thrown on and his hair shoved under a cap, Kenjiro still thought he was the most beautiful man in the world. Then, Yuri grabbed his hand and he could see Yuri in full bright colors. Those eyes … he was positive he could never see those eyes enough in his life.

"I'm glad you kept the hair color. When you got the sides shaved I wasn't sure."

"You couldn't see it?" That confused him, even in faded colors, the bleached blond and red were obvious.

Yuri shook his head, "I -- I couldn't see any colors." 

Kenjiro couldn't pull his eyes from Yuri's, even as he learned another crushing fact. "That had to be horrible."

He saw the reluctance of Yuri to say something, and when those words finally slipped from Yuri's lips, Kenjiro knew why. "It wasn't as bad as being thrown away."

Before he knew what he was doing, Kenjiro darted forward. It was just supposed to be a quick kiss. Before he could pull back, Yuri's hand was on the back of his head and he was held in place. He felt his legs get weak at the intensity. He wanted more; he wanted all of this. He was left breathless as Yuri pulled back. He couldn't look away from those vibrant green eyes. Left hands still clasped together and breathless, Yuri whispered, "Come on," and Kenjiro knew he would follow that man to the ends of the earth.

He followed Yuri as they left the room and then left the hotel. It never occurred to him to tell Yuuri or Victor where they were or where they were going. The sensation of his senses working fully was too heady and intoxicating to let such rational thoughts invade his head.

He followed Yuri, hand in hand no matter how Yuri had to twist his body so they could move that way. He led them along a small street of cobblestones with street lights glinting off the puddles. 

"Do you smell that?" Yuri turned to Kenjiro, pausing under a streetlight just breathing in deeply.

"Smell what?"

"The rain! It's so … just … it's … I don't know the words." Yuri closed his eyes, tilting his head back so the light shined down on his, "The rain, the night, the trees, the city … it's just all here." He looked like he wanted to spin or run, the energy in his so obvious. Instead, he pulled Kenjiro in for another kiss.

Kenjiro lost track of time. The entire night became a blur as Yuri led him through the small French town. Coffee at a little shop, snacks from a late-night cafe, dancing in an empty ally to music off in the distance. He had no idea what time it was when they finally ended up on the damp ground under an old tree along the river. This had been the most magical night of his life, and as he was pulled in for another kiss, he never wanted it to end.

He was so tired though, and Yuri was so warm. He didn't mean to, but pressed to Yuri's chest with his head on the man's shoulder he fell into the most content sleep he had had in years.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* Yuri Plisetsky *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

  
  
The night had been amazing. He couldn't see the stars through the clouds, but he could still make out the moon. Everything tonight had been as if a dream. Dreams were the only place he could see color, that he could taste fully, that all the little sounds could be heard … dreams were the only remnant in his life of how the world was meant to be. Tonight he had that while awake. With Kenjiro's hand in his, he could see their threads.

When Kenjiro fell asleep in his arms, he reached out with his right hand. One finger gently ran the length of his still black string. It was tangled with that pale red one from Kenjiro's hand, neither of their strings were right. They were both so injured, much like the hearts of their owners. Tonight though, tonight he could see the colors. Tonight he wasn't alone. Tonight was magical.

He sighed softly as he let his hand move to run through the longer parts of Kenjiro's hair. The colorful strands were so soft. The gesture was intimate, and he didn't know if he should be able to do this. This was all so fast, but tonight, as Yuri sat under that tree watching the sun slowly rise, he wasn't alone. Tonight he was alive.


	7. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Yuri's string remained black, the sun gave depth to the red of Kenjiro's hair. He remembered having costumes that color. He remembered berries, and ice cream, and spray paint on a wall. That day had robbed color from him, but Kenjiro had given it back to him -- even if only for a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who was involved in YOI Soulmate Week. I am so thankful to have participated.
> 
> Thank you to the readers who stuck with this fic, I appreciate you all so much.
> 
> My contact info:
> 
> Twitter [ https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM ](https://twitter.com/ScribblesITM)  
> Tumblr [ https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/ ](https://scribblesinthemargins.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also let me link the YOI 18+ discord (note you must be 18 or over) [ YOI 18+ discord ](https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB) If you're looking for a still-active Yuri On Ice Discord :)

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* Yuri Plisetsky *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

While Yuri's string remained black, the sun gave depth to the red of Kenjiro's hair. He remembered having costumes that color. He remembered berries, and ice cream, and spray paint on a wall. That day had robbed color from him, but Kenjiro had given it back to him -- even if only for a few hours.

Yuri didn't want to move. He didn't want to go back. He wanted to stay here forever like this. He knew it couldn't last forever. Maybe it wasn't a surprise when the silence was interrupted by his phone. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled the phone out. He paused for a second, looking at it. He hadn't realized it was gold. It was newer, he'd only ever seen it as grey. That didn't change that it was Victor's name showing on the screen.

"Good morning, Coach Nikiforov." Yuri didn't bother to stop the smile. Even for as hoarse as his voice was after the night they'd had, he was still so happy.

"Where are you?" The worry was clear, even over the phone.

In the background of the conversation, he could hear Yuuri close to panic, "I can't get a hold of Kenjiro and he isn't answering his phone."

"Vitya, tell your husband that Kenjiro's phone ran out of charge about four hours ago. He's right here with me, he's fine."

"Where are you?" Then the muffled, "He's with Yuri. His phone is dead."

"Ummm, I'm not sure. We're in a park. There's a church near here and the river isn't that far, but there are a lot of parks along the river. It's fine. Don't worry about it. I'll wake up Kenjiro in a little bit, then we'll just get a cab back to the hotel. I promise I won't let anything happen to him." He meant that. With all his heart, he really meant that. He would keep that man safe no matter what.

"You're sleeping in a park?" There was so much confusion in Victor's voice, and the questions from Yuuri in the background didn't help.

"He fell asleep. I'm awake." Yuri kept looking down at the man. "We were up until dawn. I was going to let him get some rest before waking him up. We have the exhibition today." He couldn't look away. Kenjiro looked so handsome in his lap like that. Even in sleep, the other man wasn't letting go of Yuri's hand.

"I'll talk to the people running this. I'll get you both exempted from the practice. I want you both back here." Victor took a deep breath before adding, "Just get back here, Yura. You deserve to rest too. I'll get both of you fed, and then you can both sleep."

Yuri paused, not wanting to wake up Kenjiro, but it would be better for him if there was a chance to sleep in a bed instead of Yuri's lap before having to skate. "I'm sorry I had him out so late. I'll call a cab and get him back to the hotel. We'll be there soon." he hung up the phone without waiting for a reply.

Opening an app on his phone, it was easier to get a rideshare than an actual cab, but that didn't matter. It would be at their location in ten minutes. That gave him enough time to lean over and place a kiss on those sleeping lips. "Hey, wake up." Yuri couldn't stop the smile as he got to see those warm honey eyes looking all confused and sleepy.

When Kenjiro opened his eyes, whatever he first said wasn't even in English.

Yuri laughed, the words hadn't even been in English. "Victor called. He wants us to get back to the hotel. I called a car, it should be here in a few minutes."

"Did I fall asleep?" Kenjiro was looking up at Yuri with the softest eyes as he asked.

"You did. I didn't want to wake you up." He squeezed the man's hand a little. "Did you have fun?"

"I -- last night was amazing."

Before Yuri knew what happened, he had Keniro's arm around his neck and the man contorted to slam a kiss to his lips without ever letting go of his hand. 

It was perfect. This was the best night he could have ever dreamt of. The gold medal he had won meant nothing. The man in his arms meant everything. Then in a split second, time stopped as Kenjiro spoke.   
  


✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* Minami Kenjiro *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ 

He'd been sleeping, exhausted from the amazing night when he had heard Yuri telling him to wake up. Opening his eyes, "What time is it?" wasn't even in English as he forced his eyes open.

Yuri was looking down at him and smiling. Kenjiro wished he could wake up every day seeing that. "Victor called. He wants us to get back to the hotel. I called a car, it should be here in a few minutes."

"Did I fall asleep?" He couldn't pull his eyes away from Yuri. 

"You did. I didn't want to wake you up. Did you have fun?"

Did he have fun? Last night had been the best night of his life. He didn't even know how he could explain how amazing last night had been. "I -- last night was amazing."

Kenjiro didn't know what to do, or maybe he did. He launched himself up, holding on to Yuri with his right arm as he slammed their lips together. Desperation filled him to continue last night, to keep that closeness and that passion; it overcame him. He wasn't thinking. He just knew how much he needed this man.

When he pulled back to gasp for breath, the words fell from his lips as the truth refused to be contained any longer, "I love you."

He hadn't meant to say it, but he wasn't going to lie and say it wasn't true. He'd always loved Yuri's skating, even back when he was annoyed that the young man had challenged his hero. Yuri's skating had always been beautiful, but for years he had followed the career and the life of Yuri Plisetsky, at least as told through social media. He had seen the pain, he had seen the joy. The public persona only told so much of the truth. He had heard stories from friends of the man's kindness. He had seen how Yuri always had time to look at skating videos for the triplets. There was so much more to this man, and now, after last night, he knew how he felt. It didn't matter if it was fast -- it was true.

He didn't wait for Yuri to say anything, he saw the shock in the man's face so he just kissed him again. He didn't need to hear it returned, that didn't change how he felt at all. He loved Yuri even if Yuri didn't love him back. 

They kissed until the car arrived, still hand in hand as they were driven back to the hotel. He couldn't take his hand from Yuri's even for a second. The thought of causing that pain was the one thing he couldn't do.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* Yuri Plisetsky *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

  
"I love you."   
  
Yuri had never expected to hear those words. He didn't know what to do, even as Kenjiro kissed him again, everything felt so far away. Kenjiro said he loved him, did he really mean it? He'd never heard the man lie, and … maybe? It had been so long since he had let himself hope.

Kisses turned to a car ride and then they were walking to the hotel, still awkwardly left hand in left hand. Victor and Yuri were both there.

"Yuri, you're cold." Victor wrapped his coat around him, not saying anything about how Yuri and Kenjiro were holding hands. The two coaches concentrated on just getting the skaters into the building then up to their room. 

One they were all in Victor and Yuri's room, Yuuri was fussing with Kenjiro as Victor looked intently at Yuri. "You've been up all night. You're cold. Get a shower to warm up before the food gets here. We ordered breakfast, I want you to eat before --"

"No." Yuri looked at Kenjiro, not sure what to say. Whatever he said, it was his secret to tell. Both coaches knew about Kenjiro's soulmate. Both coaches knew that Kenjiro was not Yuri's. "I don't want to let go."

Yuri felt Kenjiro's hand tighten in his, and maybe that was what gave him the strength to continue. He wasn't alone. He just had to hold onto that thought. Kenjiro loved him and he wasn't alone. "Victor … I didn't tell you the truth last night. I let you assume my soulmate died. I let you think … I let you think that I was alone by fate, but I'm not."

"Your soulmate is alive?" There was no effort to hide the confusion.

"I don't know. I have no way of knowing, because …" It was so hard to admit out loud, but he wasn't alone. "My soulmate cut the thread. They want nothing to do with me." He heard how Yuuri gasped. He felt how Kenjiro wrapped his arms around him. He didn't hear a response from Victor, and even in a world of beautiful color, it was too hard to open his eyes again.

Then he felt it. Victor wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in tight. "You didn't do anything to deserve to be hurt like that. You're coming back with us. Yuuri and I have an extra room. I'll train you if you want, Yuuri will train you if you want."

He nodded. Yes, he'd go to Japan. Yes, he'd train with them. They wanted him -- even after finding out the truth. He turned to look at Kenjuro, trying to smile, but it fell. "I … I'll need to let go of your hand at some point."

"I can't do that to you." Kenjiro's words showed only concern for Yuri.

"You didn't do this to me. You gave me the best night of my life." This time the smile was real, but Yuri couldn't hide the pain from it as he let go. He felt as their hands feel apart. For a moment, their strings stayed together, but then they fell apart. There was no gentle fade. The sharp, instantaneous change from color to nothing but grey left him reeling. This time though, he knew no one had tried to hurt him. "You still look beautiful without color." 

Yuri hadn't meant to say that, but it was true. Even in this grayscale shadow of reality, Kenjiro was still beautiful. He didn't know how it happened, but the next thing he knew, he had Kenjiro in his arms and they were kissing again like they were back alone in the park in the dark. 

Yuri only pulled out of the kiss as his phone chirped at him. He knew what it was, it was the alarm he had set ten hours ago. Ten hours ago seemed like a lifetime, but it had only been such a short time. "Thank you for the best ten hours of my life."

Yuri paused. He looked at Kenjiro, knowing that darker grey was red and the softer grey was blond. He knew the multifaceted greyscale eyes were the warmest brown he had ever seen in his life. He remembered those colors, they would always be in his memory. "I love you, too." Maybe it was an answer to the I love you earlier, maybe it was just a proclamation. It didn't matter, it was true.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* Minami Kenjiro *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ 

The return to the hotel had been a blur, but it had been with Yuri. His hand had been clasped tight the entire time and he never wanted to be let go. He was willing to go anywhere with Yuri, but he should have known it would come to an end. Once they were in Victor and Yuuri's room, Victor was fussing over Yuri. "You've been up all night. You're cold. Get a shower to warm up before the food gets here. We ordered breakfast, I want you to eat before --"

Before he could say anything, Yuri cut the older man off with an abrupt, "No!" Then he looked at Kenjiro, the next words almost broke Kenjiro's heart, "I don't want to let go."

He gripped Yuri's hand tighter. He didn't say anything though, just being there for Yuri as the man turned back to Victor. "Victor … I didn't tell you the truth last night. I let you assume my soulmate died. I let you think … I let you think that I was alone by fate, but I'm not."

He couldn't believe Yuri had said that, but at the same time he was so proud of him. He knew how hard that had to be, and for Yuri to be that strong only made him love the man even more.

He barely heard Victor's questioning of if Yuri's soulmate was alive. He was just focused on the man he loved.

His heart dropped as Yuri answered Victor. "I don't know. I have no way of knowing, because … my soulmate cut the thread. They want nothing to do with me." Kenjiro couldn't stop himself. He had to wrap his arms around Yuri. To know someone had hurt him like that ripped at his very soul. He just needed to do what he could to ease that pain for Yuri.

Kenjiro held on even as Victor hugged Yuri. Nothing mattered like holding on. Eyes closed and pressed tight, colors didn't matter to him right now. He just needed to be there for Yuri. Yes, he wanted Yuri to come to Japan with them, but that was ignored as he just held on. Then, he felt Yuri shift to look at him. He looked up, trying to not get lost in those vibrant green eyes.

The pain in Yuri's smile wasn't hidden at all as he whispered to Kenjiro, "I … I'll need to let go of your hand at some point."

"I can't do that to you." He physically felt how the thought of letting go hurt. He'd be fine -- he just couldn't do that to Yuri. He couldn't let that man return to that dark place he had been in.

"You didn't do this to me. You gave me the best night of my life." Even if that smile was real, Kenjiro didn't want to just give Yuri the best night of his life, he wanted to give him the best life forever. Before he could stop him, Yuri let go.

The change to Kenjiro's world was gentle, fading to the soft muted colors he was so used to. He knew it wasn't the same for Yuri. He saw that pain, he saw the tears start to form, but then Yuri's words grabbed his very soul. "You still look beautiful without color."

Kejiro didn't stop to think. He launched himself at Yuri, both arms around the man's neck as they kissed. He didn't care who would see or what they would think. He needed to kiss Yuri like he needed to breathe. He didn't need color, he needed this man he loved.

They kissed like that for what seemed both like forever and not long enough before Yuri's phone chirped. He didn't know why, but then as soon as Yuri spoke, he knew. "Thank you for the best ten hours of my life." Ten hours wasn't enough. He didn't even know if eternity would be enough for him now that he saw that soft look as Yuri looked at him like that, eyes full of so much emotion. Then, Yuri whispered the words Kenjiro so desperately wanted to hear, "I love you, too." He didn't need perfect, he had what he needed. All he needed was Yuri to love him.

* * *

EPILOGUE

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* Minami Kenjiro *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ 

The day had been spent sleeping in each other's arms before they couldn't put off going to the arena any longer. Tomorrow, they'd be flying back to Japan together. Tonight they had to skate. Even if Kenjiro's world was still muted, he was loved. He skated his heart out for his exhibition. Tonight he wasn't skating for everyone else though. Tonight he was only skating for Yuri.

Standing in a dark halfway behind the stands, both of them on skate guards, he found himself kissing Yuri again. He didn't care if his lips were chapped forever, to be able to kiss like this was amazing.

Softly, Yuri whispered, "Can I try something?"

"Of course." It didn't matter what it was. He'd let Yuri do anything.

Yuri reached for his left hand, but this time he didn't look at the world in all it's colors. This time he was only looking at the threads as they brushed up against each other. He whispered something under his breath in Russian before ever so carefully taking the ends of the threads and tying a perfect bow. Then, he looked into Kenjiro's eyes, "I love you."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* Yuri Plisetsky *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The day with Kenjiro had been perfect, softly whispered I love yous in bed before they had to skate. The exhibition didn't care if Yuri wanted to stay in bed, he had to get dressed eventually. That did not stop him from kissing Kenjiro every chance he found. Everyone knew they were together before the intermission, it had been impossible to not walk in on the two of them kissing. After Kenjiro's skate, and it had been beautiful, he found himself in a dark hallway kissing the man again. He was nervous though. There was one old story about soulmates he had heard that wouldn't leave his head. It was an impossible outcome but he had to try for it. He whispered, "Can I try something?"

There was no hesitation from Kenjiro as the man nodded, "Of course."

His heart in his throat, Yuri grabbed Kenjiro's left hand with his own left hand, but this time he didn't look around. He swallowed, looking only at those two broken threads. Whispering a prayer to a god he had lost faith in long ago, he took those strings into his fingers to tie them into a perfect bow. Only then did he let himself look up into Kenjiro's eyes, "I love you."

The kiss was softer but no less meaningful than any of their others. He wished it could last forever, but they had to break apart. His heart full of fear, he looked down at their strings, but then he was unable to say anything. The bow was there, but from where the two broken strings were joined, the brightest red was traveling along the strings. He watched speechless as their strings were healed. His black one turning red and Kenjiro's faded and frayed cord turning strong and vibrant before their eyes.

That night, for the first time in too long, Yuri skated in full color. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite soulmate trope. When two broken strings are tied together and they chose to be each other's :)


End file.
